


Unsaid

by Eyes_of_a_Tragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Do not post to another site, Love Confessions, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy
Summary: Sometimes the words that are left unsaid are the ones that speak the loudest.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing with my mom how it's amazing how some songwriters intentionally don't release lyrics because they want the listener to interpret for themselves. They want you to find what you need in the song.
> 
> And it stuck with me, ate at me. Inspired this little drabble.
> 
> I have intentionally left no specific mention of characters, features, moments from the show... because I want you to take what you need from this.
> 
> This work is unedited and unbeta'd, so if you spot any boo boos, let me know.
> 
> Peace, Love, and Light, fam!

_ I never told you. _

_ I never told you so many things. Important things. Things you had every right to know. _

_ I never told you how much my life changed by having you in it. I never told you how much you taught me about life. I never told you how strong and bold and amazingly beautiful you are to me. _

_ I never told you how much I came to rely on you being at my side, being my strength. _

_ I never told you. _

_ I should have. _

_ I should have told you my soul cried out for you. The very essence of me reached out for your brightness and never wanted anything more than to hold you tight. _

_ I should have told you how proud I was of you. How much having you near me made everything I am, everything I ever was or could be, better. _

_ I should have told you I loved you. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you more than the earth will ever know. More than the heavens can withstand. More than hell can strangle with cold dead hands. _

_ I love you to the end. _

_ To the end of all things. The end of the moon and stars. The end of the story of you. The story of us. _

_ I love you. Beyond the beginning, beyond the middle, beyond this emptiness that is my end. _

_ I love you. _

_ And I never told you. But I should have. _

_ I hope somehow you know. _

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I'm going to get very little in the way of hits on this because of the lack of tagging. But if you read this and feel I missed something, please let me know.
> 
> I love you. I love you all.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💜


End file.
